


Day 14: A Cornered Foe

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternate conquest interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 14) Corrin seeks answers from Iago for his crimes. Iago has...other plans.
Relationships: Macbeth | Iago/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Day 14: A Cornered Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still a little salty we never got an Iago recruitment? Sure, he's a complete asshole but hey, at least I can write him having hate-sex with Corrin.   
> I slammed the prompts I wasn't that keen on in the middle of the month so I've been shuffling around and rethinking some. This was set for later but I moved it up to make sure I get something out. I keep falling behind but work is paaaaainful at the moment.

"Why, Iago? Why do you do this?"

The Nohrian tactician simply started up at her, smirking. His hands were tied behind his back, though Corrin had a suspicion he could free himself easily. She was right, of course - he was waiting for the right time, toying with her while they had the private opportunity. Xander and the others were no doubt outside, working out what they needed to do, and Corrin had decided to interrogate Iago one on one. It was a stupid idea, the army had agreed, but she insisted upon it, wondering if she might be able to convince him to work with them. Xander had finally relented - if anyone could convince him, Corrin could - but waited outside just in case things went poorly.

"To serve King Garon, obviously. Are you that oblivious?" Corrin gritted her teeth at that. That much was obvious, but the levels he went to to torment her specifically, when clearly Garon did not care as long as the job was done somehow?

"It is," she started, evenly, trying to maintain composure despite him getting under her skin. "But why do you hate me specifically? Beyond the war effort?"

"My dear, stupid girl," Iago drawled. "You are a pest, a parasite, a thorn in the king's side, and you must be stopped. Besides..." and his smirk grew more pronounced. "I enjoy seeing that pretty little face of yours twisted in despair."

"You...what?" Corrin blinked, her red eyes blazing with anger. Instead of feeling at all threatened by this, Iago looked smug. Her hands trembled, and he seemed to be even more gleeful at the prospect. She'd abandoned Hoshido, she'd worked to try and win the war as peacefully as she could, only to be thwarted at every turn by Iago, and he was just doing it for personal enjoyment? "You disgust me."

"And you disgust me equally, pretty princess." His words were venomous, and she shuddered, kneeling down before him to be at eye level, hoping that maybe if she looked at him face to face it would bring them on the level. Maybe he'd listen to her then, she told herself, knowing deep down he wouldn't. He leaned forward, licking her neck just to watch her reaction. "I would have just killed you myself, of course, but the king insisted you be kept alive. I bow to his greater wisdom...for toying with you is so interesting."

Corrin shuddered, repulsed by the sudden contact of his tongue and lips on her neck. But what repulsed her more was how aroused she felt amidst her anger. Without even realizing what she was doing, she straddled him, sitting on his lap as she gripped his shoulders and pushed him back against the wall. "Don't you dare do anything like that again. Or..." she paused, trailing off.

"Or what, princess?" He said the word 'princess' with so much hatred and disgust, and yet she could feel movement against her crotch, stirring with angry arousal. She didn't even know that was a thing, though she supposed it made sense - after days of argument and frustration she often found she had to masturbate to calm herself down, so it stood to reason her body associated anger with arousal. Why now, she privately lamented. "Or you'll turn in to that beast I know you are? Or you'll kill me? You don't kill, Corrin. You always defy the orders of the king and refuse to do your duty. You're not going to start now." He leaned in again, pushing against her arms. Although physically Corrin was no doubt stronger, Iago was certainly more powerful. He licked her neck once more, biting down on her earlobe sharply and causing her to gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"You don't know me at all, Iago." She refused to let him have the upper hand, summoning her strength to push him away and rocking her hips at the same time, grinding against his crotch. Her body moved on instinct, leaning in to bite at the tiny bit of skin showing above his neck. She couldn't explain what she was doing, only that it felt right. Wrong, but right at the same time. She bit down and sucked, hard, no doubt leaving him with a mark of shame. He shivered at that, freeing his hands from their restraints to push down her top, freeing her breasts and biting them in turn, sucking hard on her nipples. No more words were exchanged, both tearing at each others pants to free enough of their genitals to have a quick and relentless fuck.

She sat on top of him without grace, wincing a little as he filled her but not wanting to let him feel at all victorious. It was like they were both in a kind of trance, angrily thrusting, grabbing at each other and glaring while taking as much pleasure from the other as they possibly could. If Corrin were to be asked about it later, she'd have no understanding or reasoning as to why what had happened, happened. It just felt in the moment, both of them wanted it, wanted to use each other for gratification despite the hate they felt for each other. He bottomed out in her and she shuddered, letting a moan escape her lips despite her better judgement.

"Not only are you an idiot, but you're a filthy slut, too. I wonder what the king would think, hearing about the princess behaving so inappropriately?"

"And how do you think he'd feel about you being the one fucking me, Iago?" she retorted, sharply, as she slammed her hips against his. "Won't he be thrilled to know?" He groaned, unable to stifle a moan of his own as her walls twitched around him. It wasn't that it was Corrin fucking him that made him feel good, of course, merely the act of sexual gratification combined with intense frustration. 

"I'll kill you before you get the chance to see him again. I'll see that pretty face of yours in ecstasy and agony..."

"Not if I kill you first, Iago!" she cried, legs trembling as she felt her orgasm build. "You dastard!" They both came unceremoniously, groaning and moaning as he climaxed, filling her and quickly withdrawing.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."


End file.
